


Ice Cream

by ShivaeSyke



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: Bog's sitting on his porch minding his own business yelling at people to get off his lawn...





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this running through my head.
> 
> *** AS of October 27th I have laid out a synopsis and have begun writing a story based on this setup. Said story will be another supernatural Black Rose mishmash, however, I decided NOT to use Bog and Marianne. Instead I am telling it from Dawn and Sunny's POV and focusing on them, because they need some love. Bog and Marianne are two of the absolute dumbest people in love ever in this one. :D The Macwraiths vs the Jaegers. Neither are wolfies this time around. ***

"Get off my lawn!" Bog couldn't believe he was actually yelling that as a couple of kids ran over his freshly watered grass. He waved his cane at them and shouted a few extra swears at them for emphasis. Then he sighed and looked at his right leg. It was splayed out on the step next to his other leg which was bent correctly at the knee. A motorcycle accident several months prior had left him with a shattered leg. He had months of physical therapy to look forward to with little hope of walking without a cane.

Bog stared at his leg. This was great. He had not even celebrated his 40th birthday, and he was already the cranky old man on the street. That stupid, stupid blonde jerk had purposely swung his expensive car into Bog's lane smashing into his bike. Then HAD the audacity to sue his victim! Bog won a large settlement out of it, but he could not walk. It was a small consolation. He would have traded it all to be able to use his legs again.

Then there was the pain. His right leg hurt all the time. He sighed, running his hand over his knee. Being a tall guy, he was expected to have some leg issues as he got older, but this made everything worse. He had always kept himself fit. He was a slim man, but he had always been healthy.

"Bog! I have something for you!" Bog blinked and looked up to see his cute little neighbor prancing across his lawn. He wasn't about to yell at her. She had a chocolate waffle cone in each hand piled high with ice cream. Bog stared. She was dressed in knee-high leather boots, purple shorts, and a flowy bluish-purple blouse with spaghetti straps. Her brown hair was a mess as usual, and her brown eyes sparkled with a lovely friendly glow. She had always been kind to him.

Her right arm was in a cast, but she was still managing to hold one of the waffle cones in it.

"Marianne." He sighed and looked away for a moment. She plopped down on the step next to him and offered him one of the waffle cones. He took it and stared at it. The same man that had wrecked his motorcycle and put him in the hospital had broken Marianne's arm.

  
He had also scarred her many months before. He had insisted that it was an accident. Bog thought otherwise. He could see the curling vine of a rose tattoo and purple butterflies extending out from under the cast that covered the burn scars. It went all the way up over her shoulders and onto her neck.

"Don't be sad. You'll get better." Marianne bumped Bog's shoulder and then she began licking her ice cream.

Bog couldn't help but watch. Marianne probably wasn't intending to be putting on a show, but Bog was letting his melt to watch her. "Marianne." His cheeks turned red, and he smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Would ye like ta go out with me sometime?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She leaned forward and kissed him without hesitation. 

She tasted like chocolate mint.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gasp* I can write something SHORT.  
I hate to say that I was watching A Million Little Things a few days ago and there was this ice cream cone scene which was hilarious and has only a tiny bit to do with this that inspired it.  
I don't know.... I might revisit this little idea with a longer story... WHEN I FINISH THE OTHER ONES!


End file.
